


Because You're Mine

by idra



Series: The Method of Human Communication [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: It's time for Halloween and the boys need to figure out costumes.





	Because You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Only vaguely related to the prompt of Sweden. Sorry. 
> 
> Two more to go in this series.

“Come on, Steve, do we seriously have to do this?”

“Bucky, I’m telling you, Halloween parties now aren’t like they were for us. It’s not all bobbing for apples and prankin’ people.” Steve shook Bucky a little. “You should see the get-ups the dames wear, Buck.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Bucky looks around the costume store. “Like what? Think I could convince May to wear somethin’?” 

“She’ll be at the party and I heard her and Tasha talking about what they thought they might wear. They never said what it’d be, but...” Steve smiles, knowing he probably just convinced his friend to come to the party and dress up. “’Sides, Tony throws the best parties.”

“Well, hell. Why do I always let you talk me into shit?” Bucky lets himself be pulled through the store. “Whatcha thinkin’ ‘bout dressin’ up as?” he drawls, flicking through some of the costumes. “Vampire?” 

“No. Tony had mentioned something that... Look, you can’t make fun of me, okay?” 

“I promise.” Bucky rolls his eyes, but can’t help but be curious. 

“I kinda overheard Tony and his James talking and Tony had said it’d be hot if I dressed up as a Viking. I have most of what I need, but I needed to see if I could find a chainmail shirt.” 

“You two are so weird,” Bucky says, shaking his head. “Any clue as to what May’s gonna wear? And do couples wear costumes together?” 

“Yeah. Some of them do.”

“Do you know...” 

“Lemme text Tasha and see if she’s willing to share.” Steve flicks through some of the chainmail, finally settling on one that looks like the one in the show he and Tony had watched. “I’m gonna go try this one.” 

“Why not just try it here?”

“’Cause I’m not gonna be wearing a shirt under it. And I’m not taking my shirt off for everyone.” Steve shakes his head and starts for the dressing rooms. 

Bucky looks through costumes, frowning over how ridiculous most of the men’s ones are, when from what little he’s seen, all of the women’s costumes are skimpy and nearly non-existent. “So, how comes the dames’ costumes are all like... barely covering them, but the mens’ are mostly way too much cloth?” he asks when Steve joins him again. 

“Because... I don’t know. I think that’s a question for Tasha. Who, by the way, says May’s not telling you what she’s wearing, but she also said to tell you that you should dress up as a shirtless something. Like a shirtless cowboy or shirtless fireman. I’m sure either one would do and we can probably find anything you want here.” 

“I guess the cowboy one. We’ve talked... and you don’t need to know the details.” Bucky smiles a little. “Yeah, help me find a cowboy thing. Whaddya think? Tight jeans, chaps...” 

“Cowboy boots and a cowboy hat and that should be good enough.” Steve heads over to another section, Bucky trailing after him. Soon they have both of their costumes and they’re heading to checkout when Steve spots Sam sorting through costumes. “Sam!” He makes his way over, Bucky trailing behind, grumbling a little. Steve moves up to Sam’s left side and chuckles. “On your left,” he says, nudging Sam. 

“Haha,” Sam deadpans, rolling his eyes. “What are you two up to?” 

“Getting costumes for the Halloween party at the tower. You?”

“Same. Not sure what to get though, since we can’t wear our uniforms or each other’s uniforms. What are you going as?” Sam asks, looking at Steve. 

“A Viking. Tony’s request.” Steve smiles a little. “Bucky’s gonna be a cowboy.” 

“Cool.” Sam looks over at Bucky and smirks. “Dressing up for May, I take it?” 

“Shuddup,” Bucky mumbles, glaring at Sam. He focuses his attention back on Steve. “What’m I gonna do ‘bout my arm?” 

“Nothing. It’s your arm,” Steve says, rolling his eyes a bit. “It’s not like May doesn’t love all of you.” 

“We ain’t been there, yet, Stevie,” Bucky says, looking down at the clothes he’s holding. “Don’t know...”

Sam lets out a sigh and reaches over, putting his hand on Bucky’s cybernetic shoulder. “Hey. I get this a lot from vets. You are worthy of being loved. What you did when you were the Soldier? That wasn’t you, man. I know we’re never gonna be besties the way you and Steve are, but trust me. You’re worthy of love.” 

“Whatever,” Bucky snaps, rolling his eyes. “Stevie, let’s go.” 

“Just a sec, Buck.” Steve puts his attention to Sam. “Who you dressin’ up for?” 

“No one.” 

“Sam,” Steve says, cocking his head to one side. 

Bucky snorts a little. “That’s his “you best answer whatever question he threw at you” voice.” 

Sam chuckles a little. “He’s so fucking superior sometimes, ain’t he?” 

“You didn’t grow up with his sanctimonious ass. Believe me, this is nothin’.” 

“Oh yeah? You and I should have coffee and talk about it.” 

“Maybe,” Bucky says, shrugging a little. “Yeah. We could do that.” 

Sam nods and, when Bucky looks away, he winks at Steve. They’ve all discussed that Bucky needs more friends than just Steve and Melinda, but he never seems to want to talk to anyone else, like he’s afraid of what he’ll do or say. “Well, I better get back to finding a costume.” 

Bucky looks at Steve, then at Sam. “You got someone you fancy?” 

“Sort of. Don’t know if they’ll be at the party though.” 

Steve smiles and forces himself to jump. “Ah. Phone vibrated. Be right back, I’m pretty sure it’s Tony.” He wanders off, pulling out his phone and calling Tony. “Hey,” he says when Tony answers. 

“Hi. How’s costume shopping with Barnes?” 

“Good. Got him a costume and I’m all set. Might be a little longer than I thought though.” 

“Yeah? Why’s that, handsome?” 

“We ran into Sam and... well, I feel like Bucky needs more friends. I think Sam could be good for him in that department.”

“And since we can’t get Clint to come around to our way of thinking... Yeah, you’re right. Sam is kind of perfect for friending Bucky. How’s One-Armed Wonder doing with the whole being out and about?” 

Steve rolls his eyes at Tony’s somewhat affectionate nickname for Bucky. “Good. He hasn’t gotten any murderous looks on his face yet.” Steve snorts when Tony laughs at that. “Seriously though, we’re gonna help Sam find a costume--do you know who he has a thing for?--and then I think I’m gonna suggest we get a bite to eat before heading back to Shield.” 

“Cool. Uhm. Not sure on Sam, but I can certainly ask some questions.” 

“No. I don’t want him to think I’m prying. I have an idea, but... Yeah. No prying.”

“As you wish. Let me know if you find out who he has a thing for. If it’s who I think... Well, if it is, I think there might be some mutual attraction there.” 

Steve grins. “Yeah. I’ll let you know. Hey, I better go. Love you.” 

“I love you,” Tony replies before hanging up. 

Steve smiles to himself, cheeks going a little pink as he puts his phone away. He can’t help but love the way Tony so easily says ‘I love you’ and almost never says I love you too, or tries to smartass his way out of saying it. He makes his way back over to where Sam and Bucky are looking through costumes. “Hey.” 

“Ugh,” Bucky and Sam say in unison, both of them rolling their eyes. “He and Steve got all... gross,” Bucky adds.

Nodding, Sam laughs a little. “Best description ever. They are disgusting, aren’t they?” 

“Hey,” Steve says but he can’t help but smile. He and Tony are kind of lovey dovey and he knows that Bucky and Sam are probably grossed out a little bit. “We’re not that bad.” 

“You’re gross,” Bucky replies. “Sam, how ‘bout this?” Bucky pulls out an outfit that looks like a military camo uniform. “It’s not really Air Force uniform, but he’d like it, I’m sure. And you’d look good in it.”

“Would that count? As me not having my uniform on?” 

“I think the edict was we couldn’t wear our superhero costumes. I think you wearing a uniform would be fine. As long as it’s not what you wear as an Avenger,” Bucky says with a smile. “Right Stevie?” 

“I will make an official ruling as leader of the Avengers if you need me to.” Steve grins. “So... who’s the he?” 

“Uh. No. I’m not telling you, ‘cause you’ll run and tell Stark and no.” Sam shakes his head. “Buck? Yeah?” 

“I say yeah,” Bucky says, smiling at Sam. “And the offer still stands. I will talk to him... well, okay. I’ll have Melinda or Natasha talk to him.” 

“I... Let’s wait and see, okay?” 

“Okay.” Bucky shrugs. “But if you need help, let me know. Stevie’s friends should be happy.” 

“I appreciate that and I agree. But I want to try on my own.” Sam smiles and claps Bucky on his metal shoulder. “I’m going with the uniform. And I think Melinda is gonna love the shirtless cowboy idea.”

Bucky grins and Steve bites his lip at seeing so much of the old Bucky in that expression. “I really hope she does.”

“She will,” Sam says, pushing at his shoulder. “You’re buff and gorgeous. The hair the arms... I swear, your flesh and blood arm is bigger than the metal one.” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Now who’s being gross?” 

“Shuddup, punk, nobody asked you.” Bucky flips him off and smiles at Sam. “You know I’m straight.” 

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a good lookin’ guy,” Sam replies. “Sides, you know who I’m interested in and it isn’t you.” 

“True enough.” Bucky looks at the costume in Sam’s hands and then his own. “We should buy these, then go grab some coffee. Maybe a bite to eat. Well, I prefer tea, but... yeah.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Are we including Steve in our plans or kicking him to the curb?” 

“Well, he’s kind of in charge of my money. Technically, Stark is, but Steve’s got Stark all wrapped around his little finger so... He’s in charge of it until they sort out if I’m capable.” 

“Which I told you that I believe you are but the US Government are the ones who think you need a fiduciary for a while. They did the same with me.” Steve holds out Bucky’s debit card. “Here. You can be in charge of it. It’s your money.”

Bucky laughs and shakes his head. “No. They’re not wrong. I don’t know what anything costs, so you’re better off controlling the money. Now, let’s buy these costumes and get some food.” 

Steve laughs and follows Sam and Bucky to the front of the store, paying for his and Bucky’s costumes before they head off to grab some food. 

A week later, it’s Halloween and Steve is pulling on the kilt and chainmail, wrinkling his nose. “I look ridiculous,” he says, glancing over as Tony comes out in a tuxedo. “And that’s not fair. That might as well be your uniform when you’re not Avenging.” 

“What? I’m James Bond!” Tony puts on a smoldering expression, one eyebrow raised. “Don’t I look good?” 

“Yeah, you look good. You look delectable.” Steve grins and moves over to Tony’s side, sliding his arms around him. “What do you think about my costume?”

“Pretty sure I don’t want to let you out of our room.” Tony wiggles his eyebrows and slides his hands up under Steve’s kilt. “Commando?” 

Steve gasps and closes his eyes. “You better believe it. I had to be authentic.”

Tony licks his lips. “Do we have to go to the party?” 

“Yes, we have to go to the party. We’re throwing it.” Steve pulls back, straightening his kilt. “Come on, Double Oh Seven. Let’s go party with our friends.”


End file.
